


Of Tapping and Betrayal

by spacenerdprince (Purpl31c3Cr34m)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpl31c3Cr34m/pseuds/spacenerdprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leo is restless and Jason just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tapping and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi, first story published on Ao3 and all. So I got this request on my former askblog on tumblr for cuddling with Leo and Jason. 
> 
> Although now that I think about it, Im fairly certain this person did not ask for valgrace. Hm. Anyway. 
> 
> Here's Jason and Leo cuddling.

The bed sheets rustled and a protesting moan was heard.

"Leo, stop moving." Jason mumbled against the latino's chest. Leo stilled for a moment and Jason relaxed against him again.

_tap tap tap tap_

"Leo..." Jason tilted his head up to glare softly at his boyfriend. He was close enough to see without his glasses on. Leo just smiled innocently down at him and stroked his blond hair. Jason rolled his eyes and put his head down again.

 _tap tap taptaptap ta_ —

Jason reached out and grabbed Leo's leg mid-tap. Leo looked down and smiled cheekily at the much harsher glare directed at his face now, daring him to make any other movement. His smile turned into a grin as he moved his big toe upwards and—

_crack_

"Oh, that's it." Leo's eyes widened as Jason's hand slid up his leg, to his hip as his blond boyfriend rose up over him—

Just to plop down on top of him with his entire weight. Leo groaned and lifted his arms to try and shove Jason off of him.

"Oh my _gods_ superman, how much do you _weight_?" He wheezed as he hit his boyfriend on the shoulder. Jason giggled, actually _giggled_  the jerk, on top of him, wrapping is arms around his waist to hold him down and buried his face in his neck.

"I wanna sleep Valdez, shut up and stop moving so much." Leo wrapped his arms around Jason's neck as he tried to relax and maybe sleep a little too. It might not have been a bad idea until, well, he got bored. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a squeak.

"Jason what the fuck!" He arched his back to try and push his heavy boyfriend away from his body as he let out a strained laugh when Jason dug his fingers into his sides again. He felt a grin stretch out on Jason's face against his neck as he wheezed and giggled and protested loudly.

"No no, _Jason_ , stop! Holy Hephaestus, _shit_!" Jason started laughing with him as he moved his hands over his ribs and sides and stomach. Leo squirmed to get away from the hands grabbing at him and he tugged at blond hair and the purple shirt in front of him. Leo bucked up and jammed his now free knee into Jason's side. The blond grunted and lifted a hand to grab the leg that had kicked him. Leo used the distraction to push them over so he was on top of the other.

Leo's face was red and he was panting from laughing as he glared down at his boyfriend. Jason just grinned at him, his eyes unfocused since Leo was too far away to see clearly.

"Dude, that was so not cool. That was the definition of uncool. You don't do that." Leo scowled down at him, trying to look mad. Jason just let out a laugh and tugged his boyfriend down with him as he rolled them over and arranged so they were lying comfortably, Jason with his head on Leo's chest and his arms wrapped around his waist. Leo quickly grabbed his hands with one hand and gave him a distrustful look. Jason just smiled up at him and laced their fingers together. Leo rolled his eyes and threw his legs over Jason's and ran a hand through his blond, short hair.

"I'm so never cuddling with you ever again dude."

"Mhmm."

"I'm serious, next time you want to cuddle, I'll have to tell you; Hey Jason remember that time when you wanted to cuddle and I said yes and you _broke my trust_  and then–"

"Leo."

"What?"

"Go to sleep." Leo sighed theatrically and turned his head so he could bury his nose in Jason's hair. Sleep didn't actually sound so bad...


End file.
